Concerts Wiki
Welcome to the Concerts Wiki The place to find your favourite artists concert history Who played what, where and when. ARTISTS 10CC 10000 Maniacs ABBA AC/DC Adele Aerosmith Alice In Chains Allman Brothers Band America Tori Amos The Animals Adam Ant Antony and the Johnsons Arctic Monkeys Joan Armatrading Asia Bad Company Badfinger Anita Baker LaVern Baker The Band Bangles Barclay James Harvest Beach Boys Beastie Boys The Beatles Beck Jeff Beck Bee Gees Chuck Berry Big Brother & The Holding Company Bjork Black Flag Black Keys Black Sabbath The Blasters Blind Faith Blodwyn Pig Blondie Blood, Sweat & Tears Blue Cheer Blue Oyster Cult Blur Bon Jovi Boomtown Rats David Bowie Billy Bragg James Brown Brownsville Station Jackson Browne Jeff Buckley Tim Buckley Budgie Buffalo Springfield Jimmy Buffett Kate Bush Paul Butterfield Blues Band Byrds Camel Canned Heat Captain Beefheart Carpenters Johnny Cash David Cassidy Nick Cave Harry Chapin Tracy Chapman The Charlatans Ray Charles Cheap Trick Chubby Checker Cher Eric Clapton Dave Clark Five The Clash George Clinton Clouds Eddie Cochran Joe Cocker Leonard Cohen Coldplay Phil Collins Sam Cooke Alice Cooper Elvis Costello Country Joe & The Fish Cranberries The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown Cream Creedence Clearwater Revival Jim Croce Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young Crowded House The Cure Curved Air Damned Miles Davis Dead Kennedys Kiki Dee Deep Purple Def Leppard John Denver Depeche Mode Derek & The Dominos DEVO Neil Diamond Bo Diddley Dinosaur Jr. Dio Dire Straits Fats Domino Doobie Brothers The Doors Dr. Feelgood Nick Drake Duran Duran Ian Dury Bob Dylan The Eagles Easybeats Echo & The Bunnymen Echobelly Dave Edmunds Electric Light Orchestra Duke Ellington ELP Eurythmics Everly Brothers Fairport Convention Faith No More The Fall Family Fishbone Ella Fitzgerald Fleetwood Mac Focus Foo Fighters Peter Frampton Freddie and the Dreamers Free The Fugs Peter Gabriel Rory Gallagher Marvin Gaye J. Geils Band Genesis Gentle Giant Go-Go's Golden Earring Grand Funk Grateful Dead Al Green Guns N' Roses Bill Haley Hall & Oates Hanoi Rocks Happy Mondays Roy Harper George Harrison PJ Harvey Donny Hathaway Richie Havens Hawkwind Jimi Hendrix Herman's Hermits Robyn Hitchcock The Hollies Buddy Holly John Lee Hooker Whitney Houston Humble Pie Husker Du Incredible String Band The Ink Spots INXS Iron Butterfly Iron Maiden Jacksons The Jam James Rick James James Gang Jane's Addiction Japan Jay-Z Jean Michel Jarre Jefferson Airplane Jefferson Starship Jesus & Mary Chain Jethro Tull Jewel Billy Joel Elton John Janis Joplin Journey Joy Division Judas Priest Kasabian Jonathan Kelly B. B. King King Crimson Kings Of Leon The Kinks Kiss Kraftwerk Cyndi Lauper Led Zeppelin John Lennon Jerry Lee Lewis Gordon Lightfoot Kamani Batista Little Feat Little Richard Loggins & Messina Los Lobos Love Lush Lynyrd Skynyrd Kirsty MacColl Madness Madonna Taj Mahal Mahavishnu Orchestra Manfred Mann Manic Street Preachers Barry Manilow Marillion Bob Marley Wynton Marsalis John Martyn John Mayall Paul McCartney MC5 Meat Loaf Metallica Mercyful Fate George Michael Bette Midler Midnight Oil Steve Miller Kylie Minogue Joni Mitchell Moby Grape Monkees Moody Blues Alanis Morissette Van Morrison Motorhead Mott The Hoople Mountain The Move Mr. Mister Willie Nelson Nevermore Randy Newman New Order New Seekers New York Dolls Nice Nine Inch Nails Nirvana Nitty Gritty Dirt Band Ted Nugent Gary Numan Laura Nyro Oasis Phil Ochs Sinead O'Connor Mike Oldfield Roy Orbison Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark Gilbert O'Sullivan Robert Palmer Gram Parsons Laura Pausini Pearl Jam Pere Ubu Carl Perkins Tom Petty Phish PiL Pink Floyd Pixies Poco The Pogues The Police Iggy Pop Prefab Sprout Elvis Presley Prince Procol Harum Pulp Queen Quicksilver Messenger Service Radiohead Rage Against The Machine Rainbow Bonnie Raitt Eros Ramazzotti Ramones Chris Rea Otis Redding Red Hot Chili Peppers Martha Reeves R.E.M. The Residents Ride Rolling Stones Diana Ross Roxette Roxy Music Todd Rundgren Rush Doug Sahm Sanctuary Santana Savoy Brown Boz Scaggs Scorpions Scot Richard Case Scritti Politti Seals & Croft Bob Seger Sex Pistols Showaddywaddy Carly Simon Paul Simon Nina Simone Simple Minds Frank Sinatra Siouxsie and the Banshees Sisters Of Mercy Slade Sly & The Family Stone Small Faces Smashing Pumpkins Patti Smith Smiths Soft Machine Sonic Youth Sparks Spirit Bruce Springsteen Squeeze Staple Singers Ringo Starr Status Quo Steely Dan Steppenwolf Cat Stevens Rod Stewart Sting Stone Roses Stooges The Stranglers The Strawbs Barbra Streisand Styx Suede The Sundays Supergrass Supertramp The Supremes Joan Sutherland Sutherland Brothers & Quiver The Sweet T-Rex Take That Talking Heads Tangerine Dream James Taylor Tears For Fears Television Ten Years After They Might Be Giants Thin Lizzy 13th Floor Elevators Richard Thompson Throbing Gristle Throwing Muses TLC Toto Traffic Tina Turner The Turtles Judie Tzuke U2 Ultravox Undertones Uriah Heep Van Der Graaf Generator Luther Vandross Van Halen Vanilla Fudge Stevie Ray Vaughan Suzanne Vega Velvet Underground Verve Gene Vincent Tom Waits Geno Washington Muddy Waters White Stripes The Who Johnny Winter Steve Winwood Wishbone Ash Stevie Wonder XTC Yardbirds Yes Neil Young Frank Zappa Warren Zevon Zombies ZZ Top OTHER CONCERTS VENUES AWARD SHOWS TV SHOWS Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library.